


X

by M0N



Category: Dr. STONE (Anime), Dr. STONE (Manga)
Genre: Comedy, Love/Hate, M/M, Romance, Romantic Comedy
Language: Bahasa Indonesia
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-05-26
Updated: 2020-05-26
Packaged: 2021-03-03 03:09:45
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 3,678
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/24387988
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/M0N/pseuds/M0N
Summary: Anti-love project ternyata berhasil dengan tanpa sengaja menggunakan Gen sebagai tikus lab. Entah Senku harus bersorak gembira atas kesuksesan di percobaan pertama, atau menangis sejadi-jadinya. Yaa, ada masanya ketika yang paling dibutuhkan manusia adalah kegagalan. Terutama saat itu menyangkut dualitas paling dilematis, cinta dan benci.
Relationships: Asagiri Gen/Ishigami Senkuu
Comments: 7
Kudos: 20





	X

**Author's Note:**

> Hello! Salam kenal, saya pendatang baru di sini. Ini fanfiksi DRST pertama saya, dan cross-publish di FFn. Semoga fandom Dr. Stone akan makin ramai, khususnya arsip-arsip (SenGen) berbahasa Indonesia.

Mungkin ini fakta yang sulit diterima oleh banyak orang, tapi sebenarnya Ishigami Senku merupakan contoh teman yang ideal, baik, dan dapat diandalkan. Memang pada dasarnya pemuda yang bersangkutan cenderung frontal, terlalu yakin terhadap kemampuan otaknya, sulit dibuat mempercayai sesuatu tanpa bukti ilmiah, serta masih banyak alasan lain yang membuatnya _untouchable_. Dari luar ia selalu begitu, tapi asal tahu saja, jauh di dalam dirinya tersimpan jiwa platinum.

Dan seperti yang kita tahu, batuan selevel platinum takkan lekang dimakan waktu.

Semua bermula dari Taiju Ooki yang dengan gampang menyeretnya menjauhi keramaian, mencari cara agar bisa menumpahkan beban perasaan yang dibawanya. Ketika mereka sedang berdua di laboratorium _Kingdom of Science_ , laki-laki otak otot tersebut mengaku, bahka dia khawatir resolusinya untuk menyatakan cinta ke Yuzuriha Ogawa takkan sanggup menunggu sampai kondisi peradaban dunia kembali memasuki era modern.

Cinta yang sudah (sangat) lama dipendam kian membabi-buta setiap hari, dan Taiju enggan menjadi seorang pengecut yang mengingkari kata-katanya sendiri. Kemarin merupakan momen _so sweet_ krusial sekaligus terkutuk, saat Yuzuriha membantunya memanen sayuran. Ditemani panorama asri sebagai _background_ , angin sepoi-sepoi sukses memberikan efek luar biasa yang membuat sang gadis jadi sedemikian mempesona. Hampir saja, terima kasih pada sisa kesadaran yang nyaris lenyap, ia mampu menahan diri dari cobaan perasaan.

Oleh sebab itu, Taiju meminta pertolongan kepada satu-satunya manusia paling cerdas sejagat raya di zaman batu, untuk menggunakan senjata sains agar dapat mengontrol perasaan yang bergejolak. Secara simpel, _requets_ yang dimaksud adalah menurunkan kadar cinta yang sekarang ini menyiksanya. Dan serius, Senku berhasil dibuat gagal paham dalam hitungan menit – sebab otaknya memproses sesuatu yang lebih sulit dari rumus kimia atau fisika mana pun.

Tunggu dulu, sabar sebentar, cobalah gunakan otak dengan bijak!

Yaah, meski tanpa perlu berpikir panjang, Senku lebih dari tahu bahwa jatuh cinta itu terlalu irasional.

 _Plus-minus_ , tambah-kurang, dan positif-negatif, dengan memerhatikan sifat dualitas ini, untuk menurunkan kadar cinta tentu menggunakan benci sebagai penetralisirnya. Senku awalnya memberikan jawaban berupa penolakan sadis, karena sekarang tengah disibukkan perakitan Perseus yang membutuhkan perhatian ekstra. Akan tetapi, bukan saintis sejati namanya kalau tidak tertarik dengan fenomena emosi semacam itu. Diam-diam, tanpa sepengetahuan Taiju sekali pun, dia mengerjakan proyek _anti-love_.

Materi abu-abu dalam kepalanya acap merangkai skema _roadmap_ imajiner.

Untuk menguji kesuksesan riset, tentunya membutuhkan _trial and error_. Nah, inilah masalah yang sekarang dihadapi sang Kepala Desa Ishigami. Ia sama sekali tidak bisa memperkirakan semujarab apa ramuan yang diciptakan melalui pengetahuan dasar tentang hormon-hormon yang mempengaruhi perasaan benci, dan jangan lupakan soal efek sampingnya. Satu-satunya hal yang dapat Senku pastikan hanyalah cairan kecokelatan menyerupai cola tersebut aman dikonsumsi, sebab menggunakan bahan-bahan herbal.

Tentu sangat jahat kalau serta-merta memberikan ramuan _anti-love_ ke Taiju tanpa keberhasilan yang terjamin sesuai permintaan, sebab kali ini sepuluh milyar persen si badan bongsor yang dimaksud akan meminumnya. Masih bagus apabila tak memiliki efek sama sekali. Bagaimana jika perasaan pemuda itu malah menghilang dengan mudahnya? Senku benar-benar dilema, tapi di sisi lain enggan memusnahkan hasil kerja kerasnya begitu saja.

Lelah berpikir dan tenaga pun hampir habis, jadi biarkan dia memutuskan agar menyudahi aktivitasnya untuk dilanjutkan keesokan hari. Memperhatikan setiap gelas serta tabung kaca di sekelilingnya, memertimbangkan mana yang dianggap aman untuk diisi cairan _anti-love_. Salah, harusnya _prodigy_ di bidang sains ini tak memilih botol cola karena anggapan (logis) benda yang bersangkutan takkan dibutuhkan waktu penelitian penting. Sebab dipikir-pikir lagi, orang bodoh mana yang mau sembarangan meminum likuid _aneh_ dalam lab tanpa persetujuan Senku?

Sayangnya, Asagiri Gen bukanlah manusia bodoh. Cuma (sangat) ceroboh.

Tepatnya jam delapan pagi, cuaca begitu cerah, suhu yang nyaman, dan semua penduduk Kerajaan Sains siap memulai kerjaan masing-masing. Jauh dari badai apalagi tsunami, tapi ekspresi horor gagal Senku sembunyikan begitu mendapati mentalist semata wayang mereka meneguk habis ramuan _anti-love_ – yang jelas saja dikiranya cola. Cuma ternganga lebar, sensasi dramatis yang ia rasakan menyerupai meteor raksasa jatuh tepat di depan matanya. Sementara Asagiri Gen dengan senyuman manis berkata…

“Senku- _chan_ , terima kasih. Dibandingkan yang dulu, cola ini jauh lebih enak.”

Mati! Untuk pertama kali setelah sekian lama, Senku kehilangan kata-kata sebab otaknya membatu, dan mengharapkan kegagalan mutlak. Jujur saja, apabila _anti-love_ itu manjur, entah separah apa kebencian yang nanti dimiliki Gen Asagiri terhadapnya. Mengingat kemampuan yang bersangkutan, kemungkinan terburuknya adalah kudeta atau pengkhianatan. Ah, sialan!

Akan tetapi, manusia mana yang tak pernah melakukan eror dalam penilaian?

* * *

o O o

Asagiri Gen mencintai Ishigami Senku sejak dahulu, bahkan dari sebelum keduanya bertemu.

Fakta ini pernah ia katakan sebelumnya, saat menghadiahi Senku teleskop astronomi beserta observatorium, tapi dalam suasana yang lebih cocok diartikan sebagai dua orang lelaki menjadi sahabat baru, rekan kerja paling hebat, _partner in crime_ terbaik. Gen mampu memastikan dirinya takkan dibutakan oleh emosi bernama cinta.

Mengenal tipikal Senku yang enggan terjebak dalam ikatan, pemuda yang bersangkutan pernah sebegitu gampang mengucapkan keputusan cerai kurang dari lima menit seusai menyetujui pernikahan dengan putri tertua kepala desa Ishigami sebelumnya. Gen sangat tahu, bahwa yang ada di kepala ahli sains itu hanyalah memulihkan peradaban dunia.

Mungkin setelah itu, baru dia memiliki kesempatan.

Jika ditanya apa yang membuatnya yang dulu menginginkan harem berisi _idol-idol_ cantik, berubah drastis menjadi seorang gay? Gen pun bakal menjabarkan jawaban paling realistis. Siapa yang takkan terpesona pada lelaki macam Senku, coba? Memang dari segi kekuatan fisik ia biasa saja, tapi luar biasa cerdas, pantang menyerah, mengeksekusi pekerjaan sepenuh hati, dapat diandalkan, jujur, dan bertanggung jawab. Ooh, Tuhan, benar-benar tipe idaman sekaliber antariksa!

Wajahnya? Bagi manusia yang sedang diperbudak cinta sepertinya, jelas Senku ganteng ke mana-mana.

Namun, akhir-akhir ini ada yang berbeda.

Kurang dari tiga puluh jam yang lalu, Gen pasti merasakan sesuatu yang orang-orang sebut dengan istilah _butterflies-in-my-belly_ tiap kali melihat laki-laki yang sukses membuatnya jatuh hati. Dan sekarang jangankan kupu-kupu, kepompong saja kosong. Timbul perasaan-perasaan kesal, pikiran negatif, dendam sebab dulu ia pernah hampir mati akibat jadi sasaran salah korban, serta dipaksa kerja rodi mengalahkan kuda. Iya, sih, soal pembunuhan itu salahnya Magma, tapi Senku- _chan_ juga berdosa.

Belum lagi mengingat kenyataan, betapa murahan dirinya yang luluh karena dijanjikan sebotol cola.

Sembunyi-sembunyi dia melirik ke arah Ishigami muda yang sedang fokus memerhatikan _blue-print_ mesin kapal, dan ternyata Senku telah terlebih dahulu mengamati gerak-geriknya. Deg! Jantungnya berdetak lebih kencang, salah tingkah sampai hampir menjatuhkan baterai mangan dari tangan kirinya, berbagai perasaan jadi satu – suka, kesal, sayang, sakit hati. Benci? Ah, jangan becanda!

Mungkin ada baiknya kalau menjauh untuk sesaat, maka Gen berupaya mencari kegiatan lain. Apa saja, membantu Kaseki- _chan_ , pergi mengumpulkan batu-batuan pun bukan lagi masalah besar. Miris, seluruh usahanya berakhir sia-sia, sebab di mana pun ia berada pasti menemukan sosok yang dihindari – entah matanya berkhianat dengan sengaja mencari-cari, atau faktor lain yang sulit dikendalikan semacam Senku mendadak berdiri di sampingnya.

Akan tetapi, disebabkan jago dalam urusan memanipulasi perilaku, Gen mampu menutupi kalutnya isi pikiran. Tetap tersenyum seperti biasanya, menyebut nama pemuda itu dengan nada riang khasnya, sesekali melontarkan opini maupun pertanyaan mengenai proyek besar yang mereka kerjakan. Mencoba melarikan diri, tapi sebelum langkahnya tercipta, Senku berhasil menghentikan niatnya dengan mencengkram erat kerah jaketnya.

“Selesaikan dulu seribu baterai mangan, baru kau boleh pergi!”

Keki? Tentu. Ia gagal paham, bagaimana bisa kekesalan bertambah kian parah seiring waktu berjalan. Coba lihat Senku- _chan_ sekarang, asyik sendiri dan mengabaikan dirinya begitu saja. Maunya apa, sih? Apabila kali ini Tsukasa tiba-tiba bangun dari kondisi koma, keluar dari mesin _freezer_ lalu membunuhnya, kemungkinan besar Gen bakalan memilih _no comment_ – bahkan mendukung.

Sementara dalam benaknya, sudah muncul adegan-adegan film bergenre _gore_.

Loh? Eeehh…!

Hening. Hanya suara-suara dari luar lab yang mendominasi. Tampaknya mereka sibuk dengan pikiran masing-masing. Sebenarnya Gen bisa mengerjakan tugas membuat baterai mangan di mana pun, cuma entah kenapa dirinya seolah dipaksa senantiasa berada dalam jangkauan mata si genius sains. Insting berkata bahwa saat ini ia lagi diawasi, tapi sisi yang lain bersyukur setengah mati. Hei, bukankah itu wajar apabila ingin selalu bersama dan diperhatikan orang yang dicinta?

Namun, anehnya, sekarang ada benci juga. Lucu, kan?

Keadaan terus membisu sampai pada satu momen yang membuat mereka saling berpandangan cukup lama, ketika dengan simpel Gen berucap, “ngomong-ngomong, dulu aku pernah hampir mati karena Magma- _chan_ mengira aku itu kamu, yaa, Senku- _chan_?” tidak tahu bagaimana (ngeri) senyuman yang dia berikan bersamaan kalimat tersebut, tapi objek yang menerima tanya jadi gagal santai – terbukti dari kertas lebar yang lolos begitu saja dari genggaman.

Kikuk, perlahan-lahan si mentalist memutar badan, kali ini sukses berjalan menjauhi tanpa hambatan. Dua, tiga, lima, pada langkah keenam dia sedikit menoleh, dan indera visualnya menangkap punggung Senku – lelaki itu sudah kembali fokus ke aktivitas awalnya. Menghela napas lega, Gen sendiri merasa muak dengan perasaan yang semakin kacau balau.

Bagaimana mungkin bisa mencintai sekaligus membenci orang yang sama?

Pada dasarnya Gen sangat paham bagaimana emosi mempunyai pengaruh penting dalam kehidupan manusia, sebab itu salah satu keahlian yang menjadi daya tarik maupun senjatanya. Secara logis dia bisa memberikan banyak alasan kenapa ada cinta dan benci, tetapi beda lagi ketika itu berkaitan dengan pengalaman pribadi.

Menganalisa penyebab dari perasaan campuk-aduk ini, pasti ada yang melandasi semua kekacauan dalam otaknya, hukum sebab-akibat bersifat mutlak. Mengingat rentetan kejadian setidaknya dari dua hari yang lalu, dan Gen yakin bahwa keanehan itu mulai terjadi setelah ia meminum cola yang dapatnya dari ujung rak paling bawah – nyaris tersembunyi sempurna di ruangan laboratorium.

Kalau saja ini zaman serba internet, percayalah Gen bakalan curhat panjang di berbagai media sosial.

 _No_! Tolong jangan dibahas dulu seberapa senang Gen kala menemukan cairan cokelat yang sedemikian familier kemarin. Tersenyum sumringah seperti orang bodoh, lalu tanpa menunggu kata nanti langsung meminum habis isinya. Sempat ia berpikir apabila Senku menanyakan pendapatnya tentang minuman tersebut, maka yang akan terucap dari mulutnya adalah kata cinta.

 _Fix_. Dia memutuskan untuk mencari tahu kebenaran dengan bertanya langsung ke Senku- _chan_.

* * *

o O o

Mau tahu efek dramatis yang dirasakan Ishigami Senku sekarang?

Bayangkan betapa hebatnya ledakan dari sebuah bom atom di depan matamu.

Ini jauh lebih buruk daripada mendapati hasil penelitian yang dilakukan penuh dedikasi, tapi masih saja berujung kegagalan. Ia kehilangan kemampuan berbicara dalam beberapa detik, saat menemukan negosiator andalan _Kingdom of Science_ sebegitu ceria mengucapkan terima kasih dengan menggenggam botol _anti-love_ yang isinya telah kosong.

Berbagai emosi bercampur jadi satu – kesal karena hasil proyeknya beberapa hari lenyap begitu saja tanpa permisi, khawatir terhadap efek yang akan muncul nantinya. _Well_ , itu bukan seratus persen salahnya, Gen seharusnya bersikap lebih hati-hati. Alasan demi alasan muncul sebagai upaya pembelaan diri, dan jiwa saintisnya bergejolak ingin melihat kehebatan ramuan yang dipercaya dapat mengendalikan rasa cinta. 

Saintis boleh salah dan gagal, tapi dilarang berbohong. Dan Senku takkan berdusta, hanya memutuskan untuk diam dan mengamati selama tiga-empat hari. Berpura-pura fokus ke _blue-print_ mesin, padahal matanya sesekali mengamati objek observasi yang (terpaksa) sibuk mengolah baterai mangan – jari-jarinya bekerja ditemani senandung unik yang akhir-akhir ini sering Gen nyanyikan.

Senku gagal mengantisipasi senyum tipis yang perlahan-lahan muncul di bibirnya.

Bagi manusia yang selalu mengandalkan logika, dia enggan bersikap naif dengan mengatakan tak tahu rasanya jatuh cinta. Senku sadar betapa irasionalnya emosi manusia yang satu itu, karena dirinya pun tak luput dari panah asmara sang Dewi Cupid. Mungkin ini memang bukan yang pertama, sebab ada beberapa orang di masa lalu pernah membuatnya tertarik – salah satu rekan sekelas, teman seklub, sampai guru sekolahnya.

Hanya saja, seumur hidupnya, baru kali ini ia merasakan apa yang orang-orang maksud dengan _butterflies-in-my-belly_ setiap melihat Gen. Caranya memanggil nama Senku, kekompakkan mereka dalam menyusun rencana, sorot netra polos nan penuh tipu daya, lalu jangan abaikan teleskop astronomi dan observatorium yang mustahil berdiri kokoh tanpa ide si mentalist.

Memutuskan segala sesuatu berdasarkan akal sehat itu wajib. Pernah mengira perasaan ini sama seperti yang lalu-lalu, akan menghilang setelah Senku mempertimbangkan kelebihan dan kekurangan mereka. Kendati mampu membuat daftar panjang mengenai kerugian menjalin hubungan asmara dengan Gen, tapi seperti yang selalu ia diketahui, cinta itu memang penuh ketidaklogisan.

Mungkin saja dia sudah jatuh hati pada Gen sejak lama, melebihi dari yang bisa diakuinya.

Ah! Cukup sampai di situ saja bagian _lovey-dovey_ , ini saatnya untuk waspada. Sama sekali tidak lucu menemukan dirinya meregang nyawa, diperbudak, disiksa, oleh orang yang membuatnya jatuh cinta karena meminum ramuan cerdas yang diyakini dapat memberikan efek _anti-love_ – sama seperti _codename_ -nya. Ia menganalisa setiap posibilitas, dan parahnya kalau ternyata Gen menyimpan kebencian terhadapnya. Sama saja Senku melemparkan bensin ke kobaran api.

Sejauh ini yang dia amati, tak ada keanehan dari manusia yang bersangkutan. Gen terlihat santai seperti biasanya, ekspresinya menunjukkan ciri-ciri orang yang tengah fokus terhadap sesuatu, meski nyaris menjatuhkan baterai mangan dari tangan kirinya ketika indera visual mereka bertemu, lalu melemparkan senyum kalem khasnya.

Ada tiga probabilitas yang dimiliki Senku sekarang.

Pertama, Senku yang berusaha menipu dirinya sendiri dengan menutupi signal-signal tertentu. Kedua, si mentalist itu memang terlalu ahli dalam memanipulasi perilaku. Ketiga, proyek _anti-love_ sebenarnya gagal total. Jujur, kalau boleh memilih, jelas ia akan mengambil opsi yang terakhir. Yaa, ada masanya ketika yang paling dibutuhkan manusia adalah kegagalan, teman.

Keadaan sepi yang damai tiba-tiba terusik, tatkala Gen berucap gampang ditemani sunggingan bibir _emotionless_ , “ngomong-ngomong, dulu aku pernah hampir mati karena Magma- _chan_ mengira aku itu kamu, yaa, Senku- _chan_?” _yuups_! Ledakan bom atom ronde selanjutnya. Orang yang menerima tanya terlalu kaget, sampai menjatuhkan kertas cetak biru yang semula awet dalam genggaman.

Muncul sebuah kesimpulan konkret di otaknya, _anti-love_ memang berhasil. Ini terbukti dari pengaruhnya ke sistem limbik, hipokampus menggali ingatan yang (sangat) tidak menyenangkan, dan amigdala yang mempunyai peranan mengatur emosi manusia mengartikan itu sebagai rasa benci. Entah Senku harus bersorak gembira atas kesuksesan di percobaan pertama, atau menangis sejadi-jadinya.

_Hipotesis tiga ditolak._

Mereka sama-sama bungkam. Dia bingung mau menanggapi apa; Gen tampak canggung sendiri. Keheningan terus berlanjut sampai orang yang paling jago dalam bernegosiasi di Kerajaan Sains menjauh, kali ini Senku takkan (berani) memaksanya untuk tetap tinggal. Lupakan kerjaan lain, karena yang paling penting saat ini adalah menciptakan penawar _anti-love_.

Ia juga berutang penjelasan detail ke Gen Asagiri.

Sekali lagi, otak geniusnya menciptakan _roadmap_ imajiner yang butuh segera dieksekusi. Ketika bersiap meninggalkan lab guna mencari bahan yang dibutuhkan, sahabatnya dari semasa sekolah dasar menggagalkan niat. Taiju meminta maaf atas permintaan bodoh yang pernah dia katakan, kemudian mengimbuhkan, “sekarang aku semakin bersemangat untuk mengembalikan peradaban manusia.” Senku tersenyum tipis, menepuk pundak lelaki berbadan bongsor itu, dan sok keren berjalan keluar.

Ah, harusnya Senku tak butuh menanggapi serius _request_ tersebut.

Tunggu dulu! Bukan saintis (oportunis) namanya kalau tak bisa melihat peluang uji-coba.

“Taiju, sebagai permintaan maaf kau wajib melakukan sesuatu.” Senyum licik muncul di bibirnya.

* * *

o O o

Gen menaruh harapan besar, bahwa saat membuka mata di hari yang baru, angin segar pagi dapat membantunya menghilangkan perasaan amburadul ini. Nyatanya, tetap saja, ia masih dibuat serba salah oleh dua emosi penting yang saling berkontradiksi – cinta dan benci. Mengamati sekelilingnya, penduduk telah sibuk dengan aktivitas masing-masing. Lantas tersenyum sendiri, begitu mendengar suara tawa anak-anak kecil yang bebas dari drama (derita) perasaan orang dewasa.

Seperti yang sudah disepakatinya kemarin, dia akan meminta penjelasan tentang apa saja komposisi dahsyat dari cola (sialan) yang pengaruhnya bikin galau luar biasa. Barangkali sekaligus meminta maaf, karena menyentuh dan mengambil seenaknya benda-benda dalam laboratorium tanpa izin. Ke sana-sini mencari Senku, dan tak menemukan sosok yang dicari.

Hingga telah melewati jam makan siang, Gen yang sengaja berjalan-jalan ke sekitar hutan terdekat mendadak ditegur seseorang. Tumben sekali Taiju menghampirinya, mengajaknya ikut memancing di danau, dan ia acap menerima ide tersebut sebab bosan sendiri – atau lebih tepatnya, lelah setelah mencoba menemukan manusia tertentu.

Percakapan keduanya dimulai dari basa-basi semata, dari apa yang sebelumnya mereka lakukan, dan kenapa tiba-tiba tertarik pergi memancing. Sampai indera auditoriknya mendengar Taiju bertanya, “kau tidak menyimpan kebencian sama sekali terhadap Senku, kan?” jantungnya berdegup kencang tatkala sebuah nama menjadi objek utama pembahasan. Gen selalu yakin kemampuan dalam menyembunyikan perasaan dan intensinya itu level _master_ , tapi tidak sekarang. Biasanya ia akan tertawa sok polos, menanyakan dengan lugu apa maksud si penanya, dan tentunya memutarbalikkan kata.

Di luar dugaan, dia bahkan butuh jeda beberapa detik sebelum menanggapi simpel, “yaa, entah kenapa akhir-akhir ini aku sering menanyakan kalimat yang sama, Taiju- _chan_.” Senyumnya kalem, tetapi saat diperhatikan baik-baik, terkandung ketidakpastian menyertai. Aah, benar yang sering dikatakan Senku- _chan_ , cinta itu benar-benar _illogical_. Terutama disertai benci. Dan potensi besar bertepuk sebelah tangan. Memikirkan hal tersebut, membuatnya semakin ingin… marah.

Namun, sisa kewarasan yang (masih) bertahan membuat Gen sadar bahwa amarahnya itu salah.

Ah, lebih tepat, tak sebaiknya menyimpan dua perasaan yang saling bertentangan ke orang yang sama. Ini racun yang bisa membunuh perlahan-lahan. Sayangnya, di dunia nyata, itu sebenarnya bukan lagi fenomena baru. Gen sering membaca artikel berisi curhatan para istri yang mendapatkan bukti suaminya berselingkuh, tapi enggan berpisah karena besarnya cinta walau rasa benci pasti ada.

Dulu ia menganggap itu kebodohan, sekarang Gen bersimpati ke mereka.

Benar adanya untuk mengerti sesuatu yang abstrak, pengalaman sangatlah dibutuhkan.

“Syukurlah kau selalu memahami Senku, dan menolongnya ketika tak seorang pun yang bisa,” kalimat tersebut sukses membuat netra Gen membulat sempurna. Sungguh dia tak pernah berekspektasi mendapat pujian semacam ini – khususnya dari Taiju. Menundukkan kepala beberapa detik, melihat genangan air yang tenang di bawah kaki mereka, lalu kembali menatap lawan bicaranya.

Dengan senyuman teramat manis Gen menanggapi, “yaa. Sama-sama.”

Hampir dua jam berlalu, Gen memutuskan kembali ke desa untuk melanjutkan pencaharian yang sempat tertunda. Mungkin sekarang Senku- _chan_ sudah ada di dalam lab atau observatorium, jadi mereka bisa memulai diskusi penting. Meminta maaf pada Taiju- _chan_ sebab tidak dapat menemaninya lebih lama, pamit pergi, dan bergegas melangkah menuju destinasi.

_The time is now._

* * *

o O o

Ia keluar dari tempat persembunyian setelah Gen dipastikan menghilang, perlahan-lahan menuruni pohon yang tepat di bawahnya Taiju memancing. Beri apresiasi yang luar biasa terhadap usahanya, sebab seumur hidup baru kali ini Senku mau bersusah payah memanjat sesuatu. Terengah-engah memposisikan diri dekat sahabatnya yang belum mengatakan apa pun – asyik dengan gagang pancingnya.

Ramuan penawar _anti-love_ telah jadi, dia benar-benar berusaha keras agar dapat menyelesaikannya dalam waktu sesingkat mungkin. Agar dapat menentukan dosis penetralisir yang tepat, wajib memperkirakan dulu seberapa besar efek ramuan yang sebelumnya. Itu harus melewati serangkaian tahapan, termasuk menanyakan langsung ke subjek (salah) penelitian. Tidak tahu apakah ini memang dibutuhkan sekarang, atau cuma alasan personal Senku belaka. Menepuk pundak teman masa kecilnya seraya berkata, “terima kasih, Taiju,” dan berdiri tegap.

Akan tetapi, belum sempat membalikkan badan dan melangkah pergi, dia dengar sahabatnya berlisan, “bagaimana mungkin orang secerdas kamu tidak menyadari perasaan Gen?” ah, sialan, harusnya dari awal Senku tak perlu meminta bantuan Taiju, sebab membuatnya terpaksa menceritakan kejadian yang sebenarnya.

“Kau tak ingin dia membencimu bukan hanya karena khawatir Gen menjadi musuhmu, kan, Senku?”

Taiju memang bukan orang yang mampu memahami permainan atau alasan cerdas dari fenomena tertentu, tapi ada saatnya yang bersangkutan benar-benar mempunyai _insight_ tajam. Sekali lagi Senku menyentuh pundak lelaki otak otot itu, berbisik pelan, “bagaimana mungkin kau tak menyadari perasaan Yuzuriha?” lantas berjalan meninggalkan dengan ditemani senyum ambigu.

Dari ketiga probabilitas, rupanya yang di urutan pertama memang benar, bahwa Senku menipu dirinya sendiri dengan (sengaja) mengabaikan signal-signal tertentu. Ia selalu ingin percaya Gen juga menyimpan perasaan yang serupa, tapi bagian logikanya menolak tiap bukti (kecil) sebab berupaya agar tak bias dalam menilai sesuatu.

_Hipotesis satu diterima._

Dari kejauhan dapat dilihatnya Gen celingukan ke sana-sini, sedang mencari sesua – ooh, jelas mencari seseorang. Dan ketika indera visual mereka bertemu, Senku memberikan isyarat nonverbal dengan tersenyum tipis dan sedikit mengangkat kepalanya agar lelaki yang dimaksud mengikuti langkahnya. Keduanya sampai di laboratorium, menutup pintunya rapat-rapat, dan saling menunggu ada yang berbicara terlebih dahulu.

“Se-Senku- _chan_ ,” Gen yang memulai konversasi, sementara si pemilik nama tengah sibuk memasukkan cairan berwarna _pink_ dalam botol yang familier. Membalikkan tubuhnya, bersandar pada meja, Kepala Desa Ishigami itu sebenarnya berusaha menerka-nerka apa yang akan dia dengar selanjutnya. “Akhir-akhir ini aku merasa membencimu,” dan senyum tipisnya gagal ditutupi ketika penyataan tersebut dilontarkan.

Gen melanjutkan, “sangat, malah. Entah kenapa jadi kesal sekali. Sampai aku bingung sendiri, karena…”

Senku menghapus jarak mereka, memposisikan diri di sebelah kanan sang mentalist yang menundukkan kepala dan tersenyum manis sekaligus perih. Gen menatapnya, tetap memasang sunggingan rasa madu, sebisa mungkin memperlihatkan ekspresi baik-baik saja. Ah, ia memang ahli dalam mengatur perilaku, bahkan ketika perasaan dan emosinya kacau-balau seperti sekarang.

_Hipotesis dua diterima._

“Aku mencintaimu, dan menjadi benci ketika berpikir perasaanku pasti akan kau tolak.”

“Bagaimana kau bisa tahu kalau akan ditolak, coba?”

“Kau selalu bilang cinta itu irasional, kan?”

Senku menggaruk kepalanya yang tak gatal. “Yah, bukan berarti aku bakal menampik perasaanku sendiri, kan?” gaya khasnya kala ragu-ragu mengatakan sesuatu. Lawan bicaranya tampak terkejut mendengar kalimat interogatif yang terkesan retoris itu. Semakin memupus spasi mereka, lambat-laun menyentuh pipi Gen menggunakan tangan kirinya yang bebas.

“Jelas kau sedang sulit berpikir jernih, jadi akan kubantu membuatnya simpel dengan memberikanmu satu pilihan.” Bisiknya pelan di telinga Gen, pada detik-detik yang terasa luar biasa ini, akhirnya datang juga momen ia menerima sepenuh hati ketidaklogisan cinta. Serius, senyum Senku sekarang dipenuhi kemenangan mutlak dan kepercayaan diri terbaik.

“Jadi milikku sekarang, atau kau mau menanti besok.”

Gen tertawa kecil, sembari mengangguk yakin. “Sekarang. Tentu saja sekarang, besok, dan seterusnya.”

Senku memang bukan tipikal romantis, dalam kondisi yang sudah super _so sweet_ seperti itu, dia masih memikirkan alasan penting atas kemujaraban _anti-love_. Posibilitas utamanya, entah karena sedari awal Gen memang mencintainya, dan ramuan itu bereaksi terhadap pemicu peningkatan hormon oksitosin, dopamin, dan adrenalin. “… atau bisa juga disebabkan efek yang sama dengan _imprinting_ , jadi subjek akan membenci siapa pun yang pertama kali dilihatnya.”

Teguran ini berhasil mengembalikan fokusnya yang melanglang buana, “hei, kau mau mencium sekarang atau harus menanti besok?” Senku tersenyum, menyerupai penjahat di film-film aksi yang berhasil menjalankan rencana liciknya. Menuang cairan penawar _anti-love_ ke mulutnya, menyalurkan cairan tersebut ke mulut Gen melalui ciuman bibir.

“Jelas sekarang, besok, dan seterusnya.”

Gen berucap dengan nada pelan nan seksi, “lakukan lagi.”

Dan Senku pun mengulang tindakan yang sama, tapi ketika hendak mencium laki-laki yang baru saja _official_ menjadi pacarnya, pintu laboratorium terbuka dengan sangar, membuat penetralisir yang harusnya diberikan pada Gen tertelan. Chrome masuk tanpa permisi, dan seenaknya berucap, “Ukyo- _san_ mencarimu, Kepala Desa. Katanya ada yang penting.”

Mendireksikan botol cola yang berisi likuid (aneh) berwarna merah muda itu di depan muka Gen, “habiskan ini! Aku ada urusan. Nanti kita lanjutkan lagi,” toh, Senku masih berutang penjelasan panjang. Ia pergi mengikuti Chrome yang tidak sadar sudah menjadi perusak momen bahagia sepasang kekasih baru. Dan, tunggu sebentar!

Bukankah tadi dia meminum penawar _anti-love_ , yang mana dengan kata lain… itu peningkat rasa cinta?

Ooh, syukurlah ini tidak membutuhkan intervensi segera – tapi penyaluran (hasrat) secepatnya.

**Finish**

* * *

**Author's Note:**

> Lumayan lama tidak membuat fanfiksi dengan genre ini, saya yakin gak yakin sama kesuksesan eksekusinya, jadi mungkin terkesan garing atau apa.
> 
> Ooh, tolong juga harap maklum kalau detail-detail sains di sini kurang, karena saya akui memang tidak melakukan riset mendalam, cuma mengandalkan pengetahuan seadanya yang pernah saya dapatkan dulu. Dan masalah judul, serius saya sendiri bingung mau kasih title apa begitu sampai di bagian finish, jadinya yaa gitu, mungkin terkesan (sangat) gak nyambung sama cerita.
> 
> Terima kasih sudah menyempatkan untuk membaca. Bersediakah untuk memberi komentar? Saya tunggu.
> 
> Salam,
> 
> M0N.


End file.
